It Was So Three Months Ago
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: What can Princess Draco do to make Harry happy, and how can he help him to keep the drama at bay? Is there anything? [Part 4 of the 'It's So...' series. Rated: MA. Chubby!Draco AU.]


**A/n** : Well. You already know who this goes to, but I'll tell you anyway: the worlds best beta/editor/friend I could ask for. Heh. There is plenty more to come, but I will have to be upfront and let you all know I am taking a hiatus for ~about~ a month from HP writing. I have another pairing/fandom I write for that is doing a week of prompts for November/December so I an dedicating most of September to focus on that. If you follow me on Tumblr I am sure you will see my little drabbles I post in regards to the 'The Joke Malfoy Told' because I can't just write one. I'm sick and twisted like that.

 **Warnings** : Chubby!Draco, hints at feedism (very small) and a plot twist we all "weren't" expecting. HEH.

I don't own the world or anything related. Sorry to disappoint! *Smirk* ~

* * *

 _Month 1_

* * *

 **Neville was lean** ing against the counter of Draco's shop, smiling at his assistant when Draco gave him a nudge, "talk to her Longbottom or get out."

"I supply you with a good deal on herbs, Malfoy. Show me some respect."

The blonde arched a brow, looking down his nose at the other, "you're almost as annoying as Potter."

"And yet you're _fucking_ Potter."

"Am I?" Draco smirked. That was not happening at all and hadn't in almost a month, not since the reunion. _Not for lack of trying_... Draco thought in annoyance, he figured it was really saying something about himself that he was trying as hard as he was. Especially since Harry had been rather persistent the first weekend they spent together but after that it seemed to change. He figured some of it had to do with his whole, _give me three months_ thing. "I don't quite recall that."

"What does that mean?" Neville looked at him in shock, he had been sleeping in Harry's spare room just as long as Draco had been attempting to get Potter naked under the sheets.

Draco shrugged, "nothing, never mind."

"Don't tell me the nights you two spend together involve actually sleeping?"

Draco gave him a hard look, and put the money he had just counted into the magically locking bag, "drop it." He added as the shop door swung open and Harry came in, followed by a greeting from his assistant.

"Heyya Harry!"

Neville grinned at Draco, leaning heavily into his fist and batting his lashes at the blonde as if saying, _why should I?_ Draco didn't back down from the look and stared right back, the two staying quiet as a staring contest started.

"Hey, Rose," he smiled at the girl and looked towards the back seeing Draco and Neville staring, "have a good day?"

"We did, Neville's been annoying Mister Malfoy for the last hour but I don't think he really minds."

"Why do you call him Mister Malfoy? You should just call him Malfoy or Draco. He's hardly scary."

The girl laughed, shaking her head, "you three are something else."

Harry grinned, lifting a shoulder, "what else am I good for?"

"I'm sure loads of things, Harry. You three are just good friends, of course, you can get by with that type of thing. Mister Malfoy is my boss."

 _Friends_? Harry thought with a lifted brow, and turned to see the two in the back unmoving and still staring. "Yeah, sure." Harry was edging towards the other two now, Rose following. "What's going on here?" He asked having approached them by now.

Neville lifted a shoulder, "Malfoy was just telling me an interesting story."

"About?"

"You." He answered, still leaning into his hand, smiling now.

"You know Longbottom," Draco started, "I am rather capable of growing my own herbs."

"Merlin, I can't imagine your hands dirty Malfoy." Neville answered, "I mean obviously seeing as you sleep more than anything."

"Sleep?" Harry asked trying to catch up, when Neville glanced at him finally breaking his eye contact with Draco.

"Malfoy was just telling me how much _sleep_ you two get."

Harry frowned, still not getting the intention, "compared to...?"

Draco shook his head, "nothing, Potter. I have to stop at Gringotts." He added while shaking the bag full of coins.

Neville laughed quietly, not dropping the subject, "compared to what else you could do with each other." He dodged the glare Draco shot at him and moved behind Harry after answering the question.

"Oh..." Harry laughed suddenly and looked at the red faced Draco actually glaring at Neville so hard he was worried his friend would die. He leaned in the way of his look, "I didn't expect that." He said as their eyes met.

"We weren't talking about anything Potter." Draco sneered and handed him the bag, "bloody hold this and get that stupid smirk off your face."

Harry took the bag, grinning widely, "I'm just being respectful." He added as he looked back at Neville, "giving him time."

"Oh sure," Neville rolled his eyes, "of course you are Harry. Couldn't have anything to do with him being a stuck up."

Harry thought it over, tilting his head a moment, "no, actually."

"As much as I love being completely embarrassed by your loud mouths," Draco gritted his teeth with narrowed eyes, "I'd rather you two shut up, and get the hell out of my shop."

"Ah, baby," Harry chuckled and slid his arm over Draco's shoulders, "I'll make it up to you. With a few extra hours of sleep..." Neville laughed so loud it almost sounded like a scream. Draco narrowed his eyes at the two, jerked the money bag from Harry and marched towards the shop doors. "Now I've done it," Harry smirked over to Rose who was watching the two with a head shake, then he glanced at Neville and back to Rose, "Rose if you're not busy this weekend, Nev got two tickets to the quidditch game." He started and Neville fell quiet quickly, " _he'd_ like to take you."

Neville stared at Harry before abruptly looking past him to Rose, "Harry!" He whispered in embarrassment.

"Don't upset my Draco." He said plainly and turned to leave the two, catching Draco just outside the shop.

"Nice of you to acknowledge me," Draco huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You're so dramatic," Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the money bag from him before taking his hand, "when have I ever not noticed you?"

"There's times," he answered, letting Harry hold his hand. Then he was jerked forward into him so fast their bodies pressed against each other. "Potter!"

"What did Neville mean? Why were you two talking about that?"

"I have no idea where he got it from," Draco looked away as he said it, narrowing his eyes slightly, "now get off of me!" He was trying to be more confident, Harry practically demanded it. And it wasn't that Draco wasn't confident, just when it came to certain things he lacked it. One of the things being his body pressed against Harry Potter's in the middle of the street.

In the middle of the street where everyone could see how imperfect he was next to the man. Not that they couldn't notice, there was a lot more of Draco than before but still he felt better when he couldn't _feel_ Harry's practically perfect stupid body pressed against his own, he felt everyone noticed the difference. Everyone saw it. Harry wrapped both arms around Draco's waist and leant forward to give him a kiss. The blonde froze, his eyes growing wide before Harry's lips met his.

"Potter, stop," Draco growled and jerked back with a huge step. He moved so fast he knew his tummy jostled but that was the last thing on his mind because he also stepped off the sidewalk and when he did that his heel landed in the small dip of the curb and he started falling backwards.

Harry was quicker and he had both of his hands out and around Draco so fast it was as if he were expecting the fall. He grabbed one arm of Draco's forearms and the other hand grabbed his right arm. He pulled him up with a small heave. "Draco," he breathed out as soon as the man was on solid ground again. "What the fuck?"

"I..." Draco was flushed with embarrassment, and something else he didn't want to think about.

"Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, "y-yes."

"What is going on, baby?"

"Nothing. I have to get to the bank," he took the money bag back and stomped away from Harry across the walkway. Harry looked after him in confusion and sighed quietly, he hung back and didn't go in instead deciding to wait outside the bank for Draco. When he finally came back out of the bank Harry smiled widely as a greeting having decided to ignore Draco's strange mood.

"What's the smile for Potter?"

"Well, love, I was wondering if you had any plans for the weekend?"

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, slipping his arm around his lower back as they walked, "I was thinking if you didn't have plans if we could go do something? Together? Like not with Neville at my place."

Draco glanced at him, his eyes wide, "oh?"

"I was just thinking... maybe you'd like to go with me on a weekend trip?" Harry shrugged, "extended weekend trip, I mean, since you don't tend to go in on Mondays."

"You work on Mondays?"

"I took this Monday off. In hopes you'd say yes."

"To a weekend with you?"

"Sounds like a prize, mm?" Harry leaned over and nuzzled his cheek, "doesn't it?"

"Once again that ego of yours." Draco rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"So, is that a yes?" Harry asked excitedly, "I was thinking we could go on a wine tour or something."

"Potter I have been everywhere. Literally." Draco said dryly, "wine isn't all that great."

Harry grinned, "I don't really care for wine."

"Then...?"

Harry shrugged and turned to face Draco, pushing him against the stone building they were passing. "We could go anywhere you want Malfoy. Three days just us?"

"We don't have to go anywhere. Just tell Longbottom to leave."

"I'm a better friend than that."

"It's been a month Potter, I think it's okay to be a shitty friend at this point."

Harry grinned, "some place warm? With a beach?"

Draco grimaced, _a beach? Heat? Sweating..._ "The colder, the better." He answered quietly, "Antarctica is fine."

"That's not very sexy..." Harry frowned.

"...I haven't been there, before."

"How am I supposed to be sexy when I'm fully clothed?"

Draco arched a brow, "no idea Potter, but we could just stay here."

"I like the phrase _we_." He answered softly and brushed Draco's long hair back.

"Of course you do, Potter," Draco answered with a slight sniff, "we have my place by the way, no Longbottom at all."

Harry smirked, "alright, we have your place. You're not going to kick me out tomorrow afternoon are you?"

"I'll _try_ not to," Draco answered, "no promises though, sometimes you're annoying. Especially after a whole day."

"I'm not leaving until Tuesday, so you'll have to get over it, Malfoy."

Draco tilted his head, "you already had a place picked out didn't you?"

"I might have," Harry said truthfully, "but it's fine, honestly."

"Where?"

"St. Lucia, someone was talking about it at work Monday. They went for a Honeymoon, or something. Anyway, they told me some really great things and had some great pictures, it's mostly Muggle infested of course but with everything to do they said they barely noticed."

"St. Lucia, as in the Island?" Draco fought down the grimace working its way on his face, "it's warm there?"

"Yeah, a little." Harry shrugged, "not too bad, they said it averaged 30 Celsius. I don't think that's too warm."

Draco nodded, "yeah, not too bad." _Still bad._

"So, did I change your mind?" Harry smiled pressing his lips to Draco's cheek, then mouth, "or should I tell you more?" Draco hummed about to say no, but Harry continued anyway, "diving, dolphin and whale watching, Sulfur Springs, waterfall and forest hiking and the place I got us a villa at is called Sugar Beach."

 _He already got rooms?_ Draco forced his smile, "alright," he said, "let's pack."

"Really?!"

"Really," Draco stepped out from between Harry and the building he was pressed into, checking his watch, "c'mon."

Harry took his hand with a wide smile, "it's going to be amazing!"

Draco nodded quietly, "yeah."

 **Draco was lying** on the bed, on his side, while flipping through a tour book. He knew he wanted to do anything in the world other than hiking through a forest to look at a waterfall, or going on the beach and traipsing through the sand just to go diving. Draco didn't want to wear a swimming suit and he didn't want to wear diving gear, he didn't want to do any of that.

Harry, on the other hand, was getting showered and dressed for a day on the beach and had barely shut up about it at all. Draco glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open and took a deep breath trying to offer a calming smile to the other, "hey, Potter, so I was looking through this pamphlet they gave us."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled widely, he was excited that Draco seemed to finally be getting on his level of relaxation, "what did you find? We can do anything you want."

Draco glanced down at the pamphlet feeling just a little bad, "uh, well it's a half-day thing, so if you don't want to it's okay..." He closed the brochure, "never mind, what did you have planned?"

"Ah, Malfoy, what is it?" Harry sat down on the bed and plucked it from him, _History of St. Lucia._ His eyebrows shot up and he looked at the tour options, "18th Century Plantation Life?"

"It's okay, we don't have to," Draco reached for it quickly and closed it again, setting it on the bedside table before he moved to get up. "So, uh, your plans then."

"Malfoy," Harry frowned, "what's the matter? Do you not like the room? Did you not sleep well?"

"I slept fine," Draco answered quickly, "the Villa is lovely, might be better than our houses."

Harry smiled, seeming to forget their conversation as he looked around the Villa, "I could agree with that, could live out here."

"The novelty would wear off if you did that," Draco answered, and grabbed his sunglasses off the bedside table. He had forced himself to pull on a pair of swimming trunks (with a light blue polo) and after Harry's insistence a pair of dark brown sandals that he not only hated the way they felt but hated the way his legs look much paler than they were.

Harry was wearing a white tank top with his swimming trunks and his own sandals. Harry Potter fit in, but Draco figured he fit in anywhere he went, and on top of that he was attractive. He could wear a chicken outfit and flash that smile with his green-as-fuck-eyes and people would let him into a formal attire event.

"It probably would," Harry smiled, standing at the door as he pushed his sunglasses into place, "ready, baby?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded and took his offered hand, still pocketing his wand because he had noticed Harry hadn't grabbed his, then they were out walking down the walkway towards the main resort.

"Alright Draco, so today we can go diving and out on the whale and dolphin watching tour? Tomorrow hiking on Mount. Piton? Monday is all about relaxing, we'll go to the Sulfur Springs and then the spa and rest up before heading back to the real world on Tuesday morning?"

 _Oh Merlin,_ Draco blinked a few times, taking in the information, "okay."

"Sound good?"

"Sounds like a lot of activities."

"Well, yeah," Harry grinned at the blonde, reaching out to give him a kiss, "it'll be fun!"

 _I think we have very different ideas of fun, Potter._ He thought as he watched the man smiling widely and waving at a passing couple, Draco thought for a moment it was a couple they had shared a table with at last night's dinner and show but he couldn't be sure. Draco would have much rather gone on the history tour, hell he would have rather been the one acting it out. Instead he was attempting to make Harry Potter happy, because he still didn't understand where all of this was coming from. Why the man wanted to do this and why he had planned all of this.

Draco had a feeling it had something to do with Ginny, because everything in his life always did. Always. Everything revolved around the girl and Draco understood she was carrying his child, _maybe,_ but some of the things she demanded of him were really next level - and that was in the Princess, Draco Malfoy's, opinion. Especially for someone that was practically giving her child to Harry. As far as Draco knew they hadn't even planned on changing off weekends, granted he tried not to ask. He didn't want their _three months_ , as Harry put it (more than once) to be tainted with conversation after conversation regarding the fact his wife cheated on him after Harry forced himself into a threesome, he clearly wasn't interested in, and lost a few friends over.

Draco wanted to be the good Harry had, no matter how childish that thought made him feel. So he was shutting his mouth and going to go diving with Harry even though he was absolutely terrified of himself in skin tight diving gear, of the water wildlife and of getting onto a boat he wasn't controlling. Draco didn't want to do this at all.

Harry pulled Draco along excitedly, they were now at the beach and heading towards a white building.

 **All the doors and wi** ndows of the villa were opened, and cool, salty smelling air was blowing in. Draco had just gotten out of the shower. Harry had run up to the main building to get more towels because Draco had left the, 'do not disturb' sign on the door so they hadn't come in. And Draco was taking showers, _a_ _lot_. Just like then he took a shower the moment Harry left.

He wanted to be clean. He didn't like feeling sweaty and hot and he didn't want to smell bad, so he had been showering a lot. Which this was his third for the day. That morning, before dinner, and then just now.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" Draco asked, peeking into the villa from the back patio.

Harry smiled, putting the towels on the chest at the end of the bed. In his other hand was a small tray of fruit, "look what I found!" He said excitedly smiling at the blonde who was walking into the room now.

"I see," he answered, "and towels. The reason you left."

Harry reached out, brushing his hair back, "why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower." Draco shrugged, nodding towards the bathroom.

"Why?" Harry sat the tray on the freshly made bed, "didn't you take one before dinner?"

"I wanted to feel clean. I don't know."

Harry frowned, "I'd say you're clean now. That's three today not to mention we spent half the day in the water."

"I'm aware." Draco glanced at the tray.

Harry frowned, "are you okay?"

"You're doing it again, Potter."

"What?"

"That annoying thing where you ask me if I'm okay every three seconds."

Harry shook his head at Draco, pulling him close so their bodies were touching, "just answer it one time and I won't ask again. But you better be honest."

"How will you know if I'm lying?"

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pressed two fingers to the pulse in his throat, "I'm a trained professional, Malfoy."

"Do this often, Potter?"

"Tell me your name," he whispered, "need to establish a baseline."

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry blinked, "wait, I did that wrong."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Potter."

"Well," Harry kissed his cheek, "I'm not too good at that, I guess."

"Maybe if I was threatening your life?"

Harry laughed quietly and brushed his long hair back from his forehead, "I could think of better ways for us to spend our night."

"Could you?"

"I have, actually," he nuzzled his neck, dragging his lips up Draco's chin before kissing him properly. "Mmm." He whispered into the kiss while sliding his hands down against Draco's sides and gripping his hips tightly.

Draco leaned into the kiss, holding Harry as well, "is this one of the ways?"

"It is." Harry smiled, "but, before that," he stepped back and dropped his hands, grabbing his wand off the bedside table. Harry dimmed the lights in the villa so mostly the moonlight was showing through and then music was drifting in and Harry threw a smile at Draco, "we are going to get romantic."

"Saying that really ruins it," Draco rolled his eyes letting out a quiet, startled laugh when Harry pulled him close and spun him around slowly.

"Shh," Harry hushed him, giving him a kiss and spinning the two around the stone floor of the villa. They danced to the soft music, Harry leading them until he pressed Draco to the bed. "Sit down?" He whispered quietly and Draco did.

Harry sitting next to him on the bed, "okay, Draco," he said quietly, "moonlight, music, dancing..."

"And untouched fruit. Don't think I didn't notice it."

"I wasn't even going to bring it up! You threw me off with your latest shower."

"Well."

Harry smirked, "sometimes, Draco, I think you are very into _my_ kink."

The blonde blushed shaking his head, "Potter."

"Or, maybe, you like being pampered?" Harry asked and ran his hand up Draco's thigh, then he grabbed the tray of chocolate covered fruits, holding it on his lap. He popped a piece into his mouth first munching down, "would you like some?"

"Yes." Draco answered softly, and Harry reached forward giving him a chocolate covered pineapple, sliding it into his mouth. Draco took the bite and when Harry offered another piece he took it rather excitedly.

Harry smiled, leaning forward to give Draco a kiss, "you taste like pineapple."

"It's a wonder," he whispered, licking his lips when he pulled back, "more, please?"

Harry practically moaned, quickly grabbing a strawberry off the tray and holding it up. Draco looked away blushing and then he opened his mouth and took a small bite feeling a bit of strawberry juice on his chin. He quickly swiped his tongue out and licked up the juice that was making its way down his chin. "You're like a drug," Harry whispered, tilting his head with a smile.

Draco reached up and pushed his hand away before leaning forward and giving him a proper kiss, "Potter," he whispered with his eyes still shut, "I think we're ready for those other ways to spend the night?"

Harry smiled and put the rest of the strawberry between Draco's lips when he parted them for another kiss then he sat back and picked up the tray moving it from the bed. Draco leaned back slightly on his palms and watched Harry getting undressed before him. Not that he was wearing much, he was still in his swimming trunks and had only put his sandals on before running out to get more towels.

Apparently accepted attire around the resort was swimwear unless you were going inside one of the nicer restaurants. Harry kicked his sandals off, which Draco glanced at with a headshake, "Potter, when we get back to the real world we are burning those."

"You don't like the sandals I picked out?"

"I don't like sandals."

"Why not?" Harry asked and dropped down to his knees, picking up Draco's leg and pulling his right foot to his lap giving his foot a small rub, "do they hurt your feet?"

"No, they show you make terrible choices for fashion." Harry grinned and ran his thumb up the inside of Draco's foot and then across the soft pads of his toes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Harry pulled his bottom lip with his teeth and smiled up at Draco, before reaching up to grab the waistband of his long, sleep pants. Harry had learned earlier that Draco did not like letting his legs show - or much of his body. He had constantly covered up and even disappeared into the changing room when taking his wet suit off (and the same when he put it on). Harry worked the sleep pants down his legs, taking his time to strip the other. Then he stood up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, "arms up, Draco?" Draco seemed to hesitate, before shaking his head. Harry looked down at him curiously offering a small smile, and kissed his nose, "why not, beautiful?"

"I don't want to right now. You can't make me." Draco answered haughtily, pushing his hands away a little rough.

Harry dropped his hands and dropped to his butt next to him, "I'm not trying to make you do anything?"

Draco brushed the t-shirt softly, "okay."

"Malfoy?"

"I'm fine." Draco said with a bit of edge in his voice, his face pink. Harry hadn't seen him naked since their shower, he wasn't ready for this.

"What is going on?" Harry whispered softly, "you've been distant all day."

"I'm not being distant!"

"You are," Harry shook his head, "you barely said anything to me all day, and seemed more interested in staying in the boat instead of diving with all of us?" Draco shut his eyes and took a deep breath, before he shifted up the bed and jerked the covers back planning on crawling under them, Harry reached out and grabbed him by his hips pinning him down against the bed, "talk to me, Draco."

"Get off of me."

"No, not until you talk to me!" Harry pressed himself against Draco's back, pinning his front down against the bed.

Draco reached out, his arm heading straight for the bedside table but Harry was quicker and grabbed his wrist pulling it back, "get off of me Potter!"

"I know you're not deaf, Malfoy, talk to me."

"Why the fuck are we here?"

"Where?"

" _Where_?" Draco growled in annoyance, "here on this bloody island doing fuck all! What are you running away from?"

Harry blinked down at the back of Draco's head, then he loosened his hold just a bit and relaxed against his body, "that's what you're mad about?"

"No, I'm mad because I hate swimming, and boats, and ocean life and the heat and you didn't even ask." Draco answered with a jerk, "Merlin, get _off_ of me!" Harry didn't move though, instead he tightened his hold again and pressed his lips to Draco's cheek, then his neck and the blonde froze. Harry kissed him softly, holding him down against the mattress, "Potter, stop."

"Do you hate me?"

"What?"

Harry's lips were still moving over Draco's exposed skin, the small parts that were, and Draco tried shifting around with a rather unattractive huff of breath. The struggle of his own body weight along with Harry's was making him a bit winded. Finally he got halfway on his side and one hand out of Harry's grasp but he knew that was mostly because Potter had stopped holding him down at this point.

And as soon as Draco's lips were visible Harry pressed their lips together, their mouths moving in sync and all of Draco's fear and anger started to melt away. He had kissed Harry Potter a lot but this was different, this was something else entirely.

This tasted desperate.

"Don't hate me, Draco," Harry whispered, pressing his forehead against Draco's with his eyes closed, "please, don't hate me. Please don't leave me."

"Potter," he shook his head and ran his hand through Harry's hair, "I don't hate you." He said softly, "I'm just annoyed with you. That happens in relationships."

"Is this a relationship?" Harry blinked a few times focusing on the man beneath him.

"Of course this a relationship, Potter, that's what people have."

"Is this a romantic relationship?" Harry whispered, shifting slightly so Draco could roll over to his back. "I'm sorry I didn't ask."

"Why are we here?"

Harry frowned, "what do you think about us, Malfoy?"

"I think you're an absolute mess who won't answer a bloody question."

"I just wanted to be alone. With you." Harry answered softly, "is that okay?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and pulled his other wrist from Harry's hold. "Whatever Potter."

Harry frowned pressing his lips to Draco's cheek, then his chin. Before running his fingers through his long blonde hair, titling the man closer to kiss him properly.

His other hand ran across Draco's body and he pushed it up under his t-shirt, feeling his softness. Harry let out a quiet, relaxed sigh against his lips as he ran his hand over his stomach. Draco shifted uncomfortably under the grip while Harry nuzzled into his cheek.

His hand roamed over Draco's soft skin, fingers gripping at his belly, Draco could practically feel him getting hard against his thigh and a course of confidence rocked through his body.

He grabbed at Harry's hips rocking up against him softly, "ah, Draco." Harry whispered softly, "Merlin, I love the way you feel."

"I know," Draco answered and gave his hips a hard squeeze, "I can feel it."

Harry's laugh was soft, and he smiled down at the man beneath him, "not my fault you're so handsome." Draco preferred beautiful if he was honest, but he didn't say anything. Instead he whimpered, and gave Harry a look, "and gorgeous and soft and comfortable," Harry continued leaving kisses along Draco's skin as he worked his way down his body.

He didn't realize just where Harry was going until he felt his lips on his thigh, "P-Potter?"

"Shh," Harry drug his tongue along his inner thigh.

"You know I don't like it wh-..." Draco trailed off with a gasp when Harry's mouth suddenly opened and wrapped it around his length. Harry drug his tongue over the head of his cock, and Draco shuddered into the bed, "ahh. Potter!"

Harry pulled him out, wrapping his hand around him with a small pull, "sure you want me to stop?"

"You're such a bloody tease."

"I am not teasing you, baby," Harry grinned giving him a stroke, "I am delivering on weeks of _just_ sleeping."

"You're insufferable!" Draco moaned, arching his back slightly and the hem of his shirt pressed hard against his stomach with the curve of his body. Harry's eyes flicked to the creamy white skin that spilled out and he quickly gave it a kiss.

"Can I get you naked yet?"

"No."

"Why not?" Harry pushed his shirt up slightly, kissing the newly exposed skin, "such beautiful skin, and soft," he nuzzled his tummy, "and so warm."

Draco let out a quiet giggle, watching Harry touching him. Or rather feeling it. "Making up for all that sleeping involves you too, Potter." He whispered softly.

"What do you want, Princess?" Harry asked barely meeting his eyes, as he nuzzled his chest now, his t-shirt almost all the way off. "Tell me?"

Draco gave him a hard look, "you." The word was like music to Harry, who was on his knees between Draco's legs now, "please?" He lifted just slightly and jerked his shirt over his head trying not to think about how naked he was, trying not to think about how he was completely exposed for only the second time in their whole _relationship_.

Harry smiled down at him, "such a beautiful, beautiful, man." He praised the flushed blonde who let out another quiet giggle. Harry rubbed his sides softly and his fingers gripped at his exposed 'muffin top' letting them sink into the soft, flesh. The two paused sharing a look, "what if I'm a bad father, Draco?"

Draco blinked a few times to gather his thoughts and let out a quiet sigh. "Uh... what do you mean?"

"I was a bad husband, what if I'm a bad father? I just keep thinking about that... uh, that night."

Draco raised up so he was sitting and reached out slowly, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. "Why would you be a bad father?"

"I didn't have much of an example?"

Draco ran a hand over Harry's back slowly, "is... that why we're here?"

"I wanted to go someplace without the _drama_ that you hate, I wanted to take us away so I could focus on you and all I can think about is her and me and my child. And I want to give you so much, Malfoy, but I can't do this." Harry shook his head, "I'm literally kneeling between your legs thinking about a million ways I want to make you feel amazing and a second later all I can really focus on is them."

Draco shut his eyes, pressing his forehead to his Harry's shoulder, "why don't we get some rest? We have some hiking to do tomorrow."

Harry scoffed, "if you hate heat and sweating, I highly doubt you'll enjoy hiking."

"I'm sure I won't." he answered honestly, "but, I like you so... we're going to go hiking tomorrow and find whatever magical waterfall that is and I am going to bitch the _whole_ time and you're going to deal with it because you like me too."

Harry nodded slowly, silently.

"And when we get back to the real world, we're going to kick Longbottom out of your house, and we're going to finally complete that nursery for the baby and then we're going to get ready for whatever happens."

"What if... It's the other way?"

"Something tells me, Potter, she doesn't want to deal with any of it and I don't know Thomas very well but I doubt he does either." Draco frowned, cupping Harry's cheek, "so you're going to have a son and you're going to love him so much - like you already do, and he's never going to know any different, right? You're going to be amazing because I won't let you be a shitty father."

"Are you going to be there for me?"

"I'm going to be there for both of you, Potter, and you're going to be okay."

"How did I get so lucky?"

Draco smirked, kissing his cheek softly, "cookies, or something."

* * *

 _Month 2_

* * *

 **"So I was th** inking," Draco peeked into the open door of the nursery where Hermione was sitting on the floor putting together a crib, "what if he hates this."

"I doubt he'll hate it," Hermione answered quickly looking up at Draco with a soft smile, "he'll probably cry."

"Probably," Draco agreed and looked around the freshly done room, he and Hermione had spent the whole day painting, designing and getting it all finished up. All that was left was the crib which was being finished now, "thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," Hermione said softly, "I'd do anything for Harry, I wish he'd stop being so scared of us."

Draco bent down and picked up the side of the bed, "he's scared of what Weasley thinks about him, after everything."

"I know," Hermione frowned, "we don't think anything. Honestly, I mean Ron is a little upset with Ginny in regards to the cheating but we're trying to stay as neutral as we can."

"Potter too," Draco shook his head, "he's far too good for the world, especially considering the details."

Hermione smiled and picked up her wand, and pressed it to the crib watching it get put together completely, "I give up." She muttered, "I was trying to do it right but Merlin, it's too much work."

Draco chuckled and looked around the nursery again, "let's get a drink." He said after a moment, pushing the crib against a wall next to the changing table.

"Does Harry have wine?"

"He does."

 **When Harry cam** e home, Ron on his side, he was a bit shocked to find Hermione and Draco sharing the couch and a bottle of wine laughing at something on his TV. He shared a look with Ron who shrugged, then they walked the rest of the way into the house, "hey guys?"

"Potter," Draco looked up and Hermione let out a loud laugh, "we sat down for a drink..."

"About three hours ago." She snickered, holding her wine glass up as if to show him, "want some?"

"No," Harry chuckled, stripping his jacket, before walking over to Draco and running his fingers through his hair, "did you two have a good day?"

"Yes," Hermione answered first shifting forward, "we really got to know each other," she added sitting the wine glass down then reached out for Draco's hand, "we have something to show you."

Draco followed her lead, the two heading up the stairs without really checking if the other two were following - which they were, and they stopped in front of the closed door that lead to the nursery.

"I know," Harry started with an annoyed look, "I'm doing it this weekend."

Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward before using his shoulder to push the door open. It swept open across the carpet and Harry let out a quiet gasp at the sight before him.

The room was painted a gray-blue color that reminded him of a storm, but as he took a step into the room and saw the cream colored wisp mixed in he found it reminded him of something else entirely. _Patronus,_ he thought to himself and on the largest wall of the room separated by a double window stood two wispy painted patronus'. A stag and a doe. Above the window in the same wispy paint style was a name, _Raleigh* James_.

Harry turned in the middle of the room, staring up at the place where the ceiling met the wall and he saw the same wispy, cream colored painting falling like stars down into the painting.

"Oh, Merlin," he whispered, facing the three at the door again with wide eyes. "Oh, Merlin."

Hermione gave Draco's hand a squeeze and Harry reached up covering his mouth in shock, his eyes wide as he took in the room again. There was a cream colored rug laid over the carpet and all the furnishings in dark wood color, the bedding almost matching the walls.

His eyes fell on a painting near the door, a constellation he recognized almost immediately lightly outlined. The _Canis Major_ , and below it were a few words, _look how they shine for you._

"Oh God," he whispered, "Draco."

"If you hate it, we can do whatever you want. I just wanted to help." He said quickly, and the three of them stepped the rest of the way into the room.

"Hate it?" Harry asked in shock, "are you insane? This is absolutely amazing, baby." He turned around and grabbed the blonde close giving him a hard, quick, kiss. "This is absolutely amazing."

"Granger and I put a lot of work into it," Draco said softly, "thank her too, but no kissing." He added with a small smile stepping out of Harry's hands. Who gave Hermione a quick fleeting hug then he was right back to Draco. His hands finding their way to his sides, around his waist and holding him tightly, "this is absolutely amazing." He said again, holding the man tightly, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Draco gave him a small pat on the back, "are you ready now?"

"I think so," Harry nodded slowly, swallowing through a tight throat.

Ron cleared his throat after a second, "you'll have to help 'Mione, when it's our turn Malfoy."

"Yeah?" Draco nodded, giving Hermione a small look, "sure."

"Now, I'm starved!" Hermione smiled widely, "and I drank too much wine, I need to eat something. I think our men should take us out after all this hard work."

Harry smiled at Draco, kissing him, "is that so, Draco? Are you hungry?"

He blushed, glancing away before nodding slowly.

"I'll take you out then, c'mon."

* * *

 _Month 3_

* * *

 **It was approx** imately three in the morning when Ron popped over to Harry's house and started pounding on the door. Less than ten minutes later Harry was at the hospital with Ron, while Hermione had gone to get Draco.

When she and the blonde showed up they found far more people than when she had left. Practically the whole Weasley family was there, a few of Harry's and Ginny's friends, and Dean's family - unmistakable, of course. Draco's eyes found Harry fast. He was standing in the back of the small room with his arms against his chest, and his eyes shut. Hermione and Draco shared a look, the man trying to ignore the quiet stares and even a few gasps that followed. _It's been 6 years, people come on..._ He thought in annoyance, before turning to Harry and walking to him.

Draco cleared his throat softly and Harry snapped his eyes open with a glare, "wh- oh, Draco." He whispered and reached out immediately, pulling the blonde close not at all caring for the staring eyes, "you don't have to be here, baby."

"Where else could I go to get my weekly sneers and glares?"

Harry chuckled, cupping his cheeks and kissing his nose, "I didn't know I missed you until you showed up."

"Well, good, I avoided doing my hair for this."

Harry's smile grew and he pushed his blonde, 'semi-messy' hair back. Harry thought it was sexy when it fell into his face a bit, Draco didn't. "You look amazing, Malfoy," he whispered, resting his arms over his shoulders and holding him tightly.

"You're about to be a father, Potter, let's focus on that and not how good I look." Draco said with a head tilt, "okay?"

"Yes, sir," Harry didn't take much convincing, instead he just leaned into the man next to him. One hand resting on his tummy, which Draco pretended didn't make him feel like everyone was staring at it and tried his best to remain calm. Harry was nervous enough for the whole room, the whole room of more people than just moments ago. "Not every day a Potter is born," Harry whispered, before shutting his eyes and trying to ignore all the people.

"Are _you_ important, or something, Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk, a few of the nearby people looked up at them.

Harry chuckled, "I have no idea."

"Hm," Draco hummed softly, "want me to kick them out? I saw it was for _family_ only."

Harry's eyes opened again and he looked at Draco, studying his look and after deciding he was being serious he shook his head, "can't do that, Malfoy, not my choice."

"Why not?"

"They're all mostly her family."

"Last I checked," Draco nodded towards Thomas and his few family members, "that wasn't her family."

"No," Harry shook his head, "as much as I appreciate the gesture and absolutely adore the fact you would be willing I'd rather just ignore them."

Draco hummed again, and leaned into Harry's arms, "alright, whatever you say."

"That's a first." Harry whispered, kissing his cheek, "usually it's whatever _you_ say."

"You're about to be a father, I'm giving you a free pass today."

"A father," Harry smiled, "I'm going to be a father."

"Soon." Draco nodded, "or now," he corrected watching as a Healer walked into the crowded room.

"Looking for dad," she said and the whole room turned to Harry and Draco. Harry's smile grew wide and he gave Draco a quick kiss before walking forward.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, the baby was delivered smoothly," she answered giving him a small smile, and leading him from the room. The waiting room fell quiet, waiting. Draco stared after Harry wishing he could go with him, his eyes meeting Hermione's from across the room, who gave him a small nervous smile.

 **When it was** finally time for the rest of the room to go in, it was going to have to be done in sections. Ginny's and Harry's choice who was first, which to no shock meant Draco and Dean, as well as Ron and Hermione. The four followed the Healer, it had been long enough of a wait that they had changed shifts so this was a new one.

Hermione gave Draco's hand a hard squeeze while Ron and Dean had a very slim and short conversation about something in regards to if he was excited to be done with the pregnancy, that lead Draco to believe that Ron didn't realize they weren't going to be really involved with the parenting. Not to mention Ginny was two years younger than Harry, she had made that clear _multiple_ times during the discussion of switching off weeks so they could raise the child as best as they could with co-parenting.

Ron was hovering at the open door wait, the other three piled behind him. Harry was standing with his back to the door and Ginny was lying on the bed crying, shaking her head back and forth quickly the conversation quiet and only the soft buzz of it could be heard.

Dean hovered at the door as well, then he looked back at Hermione and Draco, "uh, Malfoy, why don't you go ahead?" He suggested, clearly not all that keen to the idea or maybe he was just really nervous.

Hermione gave Draco's shoulder a slight squeeze and he eased past the other two, "you sure, Weasley?" He asked softly, he wasn't particularly bursting at the seams with excitement whereas Ron was to his right.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron grinned, "I'll be second though, don't hog 'em." He said with a wink staying put.

Draco could tell Harry was a little upset by the way he was standing, and he finally gathered Ginny's attention when he stepped in, her eyes met his growing wide. Draco gave a small smile, "uh, congrats, Ginny."

"Th-thanks," she whispered quietly, wiping her eyes and sitting up a bit.

Harry looked over his shoulder, past Draco to the door where Ron and Hermione stood. He could see Dean as well, of course. He passed a small look at the man, then he looked at Draco.

"How's it feel Potter? You alright?"

"Amazing," Harry whispered, smiling softly, then he turned around to him. Draco stared down at his arms, his eyes wide as he took in a shallow breath, "meet Raleigh James Potter."

"Th-there he is," Draco whispered, his hands fisted in the pocket of his jacket, "uhm, congratulations Harry." He whispered, though he wasn't staring at Harry when he said it, instead he was staring down at the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Bright brown eyes stared up at him with slow blinks, a sleepy yawn followed, and dark hair graced his head.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, reaching out his arms, "would you like to hold him, Draco?"

"Uh, I don't have much experience," he admitted, "but I guess I'll have to get used to it." Harry let out a quiet noise of shock when Draco said it, two bright green eyes turning to the blonde's giving him a hard look, a look that said everything he couldn't right then. "I love you too." Draco answered before taking the child from his hold and pulling him to his chest. "Hey there, love," he whispered to the child, "you got the world's strongest father, little Raleigh. Don't let anyone tell you different." He flicked his eyes to Ginny as he said it, who covered her mouth to hide her tears. "And, you have an uncle practically dying to meet you," Draco added quietly, with a coo. He turned around to see a smile spread wide across Rons face as he stepped into the room, freezing when he saw the child and he let out a loud gasp.

Before him was Draco Malfoy, holding his new beautiful baby nephew that stood out like a sore thumb against that pale skin; because the baby was _shades_ darker.

Ron whipped his head around to Dean in shock, who stared into the room dumbstruck at the sight before him.

There was no mistaking who this baby's _dad_ was, and as Harry stepped forward with a look to Ron and a smile saying, "c'mon Ron, meet my son," there was no mistaking who his _father_ was either.

* * *

 _*Raleigh means deer. Seemed fitting. :D_


End file.
